


索维林驯服计划

by 1y298



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy（2014）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 17:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1y298/pseuds/1y298
Summary: 【补档】CP：你x某位索维林族人（奇怪的脑洞，出自某天午休时大脑恍惚中的灵光一闪）PS：索维林真是一个神奇的种族，玻璃心和高傲属性真是非常可爱的属性呢！小破车，自娱自乐产物。





	索维林驯服计划

（1）

 

长时间被禁锢在角落，你感觉自己的双脚有些发麻，保持跪倒的姿势实在不能保证全身血液的正常循环，你不得不微微扭动各处关节，在有限的活动空间里舒展身体。

但这小小的动作也遭到了不满，你抬起头看到居高临下站在面前的男人，在下一秒感受到踹上胸口一记重击带来强烈的痛觉。

“别乱动。”自视甚高的索维林族人甚至没施舍给你一个正眼，摆弄着手中被锁上的盒子，颇有些烦躁，“这个，密码是什么？”

你当然不会老老实实地告诉他，脸上几乎要溢出的恼怒让你恨不得破口大骂几句。你反抗似的把头一偏，一边盘算着逃脱的小伎俩。

原本你已经远远地甩开那个古板的星球，身后几十架飞船相撞后留下的残骸在原地飘荡还未散去。这本是你应该稳稳当当地驾驶了飞船突出重围，抱着到手的宝贝向预订的买家处驶去的时候。

出战的飞船已经被你毁得七七八八，剩下一些杂鱼估计会无功而返——本来正常的发展应该是这样。可不知道索维林从哪里冒出了面前这位让你咬牙切齿的“优秀”驾驶员，鬼魅似的在你的面前突然出现。

伴随着耳边的警告声，大大小小的爆破声一同响起，被集火攻击的你无从逃脱，甚至被击溃的时间短暂到连你自己都没明白过来的时候就已经被人侵入了飞船。

你嗤笑一声，发出个十足嘲讽的音调，这次倒真是栽了。看着飞船的轨道被调整成原路返回，你实在不想知道自己会怎么面临整个索维林的怒火——谁都知道这个玻璃心的种族对待敌人毫不手软，他们甚至能把对方紧逼到下一个星系。

被你无视的那位索维林族人显然已经失去了耐心，面色不善的皱紧眉头，目光里是止不住的厌恶，对于和你的接触感到万分的反感。

“疼——”电流在那一瞬间穿过大脑，钻心的疼痛传导到全身，你骤然蜷曲起身体，在余光里依稀认出他手上握着的电击枪。你狼狈地在地上翻滚，试图躲过对方警告似的举动。

“告诉我密码。”显然他不喜欢和低贱种族的人交流，每一句都只是不情愿的蹦出几个字——似乎对于索维林这个完美基因的种族来说，除他们以外就都是低等生物了吧？

尽管身上一阵阵传来火辣辣的痛觉，你依旧没有松口，不断找着机会减轻伤害，你觉得如此暴怒对于对方来说颇有些反常，直到你瞟到屏幕发现自己离索维林老家越来越近的时候，才终于找到了原因。

要是他降落后还带着一个上了锁的盒子回去，就算不上是“完美”完成任务吧？看着这么急迫的对方无可奈何的模样，你感到些许愉悦。

这是一个机会，你从之前盲目躲避的状态里调整过来，等待着一个时机，然后——抬起手，用束缚的手铐迎上了加大电力的武器。

就是现在！

伴随着解除束缚的一声轻响，你转动手腕把铐子甩开，一位优秀的驾驶员论近战可不是赏金猎人的对手。

局势完全逆转过来，你没有忽视他脸上的慌乱，失去上风的索维林人试图寻找更有利的武器再次占据优势。你瞥了一眼周围，最近的枪支在十米开外，在他拿到之前你完全可以靠肉搏解决掉他。

事实上你也是这么做的，尽管经历了这么一个节外生枝的插曲，好歹算是完成了委托。你调整了航向，在被发现之前赶紧逃出这片是非之地，这次再没有神出鬼没的追兵伏击，你脱逃得非常顺利。

这次倒是收获颇丰，你格外愉悦地吹声口哨，把索维林族的最新科技在手上抛来抛去，直到你失误地玩脱了手，让它得了机会在双手的空隙中做自由落体，砸在地上发出一声脆响，你的心脏一抽——再次感谢索维林的工艺。

你总算是能够打量起那位索维林人的正脸，尽管被回以鄙夷的眼神，这并没有让你大好的心情受损，对方狂妄的叫嚣也并没有引起你的重视，倒是这丧家犬一般的叫骂在这个种族身上却别有一番风情。

当然了，不重视不代表你不作出反应。“我改变主意了——”你故意拉长声音说道，脸上尽是幸灾乐祸的表情，“原本是打算通知索维林要赎金，现在我决定……”

“把你卖掉——”你满脸表现出一副求夸奖的神色，“高兴吗？作为索维林应该能卖出高价的！”

毕竟不少人都看不惯他们一贯高傲的神色，你也是他们中的一员。

 

你的运气很好，联系到的买家几乎是一拍即合似的痛快开出了高价，你脸上的笑容简直收敛不住，盘算着大赚一笔之后的事情。

但身旁这位金灿灿的“货物”未免有些聒噪，在你通信的过程中就开始大吵大闹起来，精力好得完全不像刚被揍过一顿的人。

这让你略感不爽，要是被贴上“驯服无方”标签可是会让他的价值大打折扣。你盯着那位的金色皮肤，细腻光滑的表面在你看来似乎并不是属于人体的一部分，而是从贵重金属上脱落下的财富。

他得不到你的回应，苦恼的被困在原地，金色的皮肤因愤怒染上一些绯红。他的胸膛微微起伏，刚才的挣扎让他弄乱了衣衫，尽管情形容不得他对此过多挑剔，他却好像没有明白自己处境似的大骂出口，全然一副对于让自己仪容不整颇有微词的样子。

他一边挑明了自己来自一个多么伟大的种族，连带把你好好批判一番，一边严词谴责你的行为，厉声警告着他们伟大的女祭司绝对不会放回任何一个挑衅者，都是些索维林用腻了的陈词滥调。

“喂喂，既然你都这么说了，我把你送回去不就是自投罗网了？”对方连求饶时都是如此自命不凡，当你出言把他梗住，那一副微妙的表情自成一道风景，你毫不掩饰地大笑起来，但在下一秒却不耐烦地皱起眉头，郁烦的眼神像是想化作利箭消灭掉那个源头，“你啊，没搞清楚状况吧？”

像是要宣示主权似的，你张扬的抬起了手腕，绕于其上的链条另一端连着他颈上的项圈，相互碰撞的链条在空中发出尖锐的金属声响。

向前的拉力迫使他不得不跪行前进，直到你猛地摇晃手腕，项圈在他的颈子上收缩勒紧，像是作为之前虐待的回报，电流从链条传导到项圈在极短时间内接触到他的身体，带着侵略性的疼痛顺着全身蔓延，让他像是从树上扯下的断枝一般重心不稳摔倒在地。

他尖叫一声，几乎涣散的瞳孔在下一次剧痛传来时又是一阵骤缩。明明你的嘴角不自觉勾起了笑容，却在眼神里装作表现出担忧的态度。像是突然后悔了自己这般行径似的，你故作慌乱的停下电击，差点没有脱口而出一句关心的话——大概是你自己也觉得要是这么说的话未免太过做作了。

他刚刚缓了口气，冷汗从他的脸颊上冒了出来，在他说出下一句带有侮辱意味的话之前，你冰冷的鞋尖轻轻蹭上了他的脸颊，先一步打断了他的话。

在他不可思议的神情中，你喃喃地赞叹着他的美丽，这位带有典型索维林特色的青年人，不愧拥有着最令人窒息的完美基因。你略带神经质地笑起来，狠狠地向着他的脸颊上踢去，毫不怜惜地践踏着他满脸的愤懑。

你也不知道为什么自己总是下意识地针对像对方这样美丽的生物，这实在与你一贯温和的设定不符。也许你也厌倦了在家长面前乖乖的形象，单是做赏金猎人的刺激满足不了你扩大的野心。

但不管怎么样，这位运气不好的小家伙总归是撞上你了。你扯着链子迫使他向你凑近，一边俯下身去，占据优势地亲吻他的额头。

这般亲密的接触让他产生了剧烈的反应，他被触及到的金色皮肤上迅速染上糖果一样的绯红，你莫名想起了很久很久之前的化学课上飘浮旋转着的钠块融化成球，带起身下液体将它染成红色。对方的身体就像是交融于水中的酚酞试剂一样敏感。

金瞳的青年在你走神的时候也依旧维持着跪地的羞耻姿势，他被迫扬起的双瞳里闪着光晕，带着怒意的眉宇间叫嚣着周身的贵气。他单纯的排斥着你被你的动作，脖颈上收紧的触觉像是一条毒蛇要把他拖进泥潭。

他的脸上除了恼怒和怨恨之外没有任何多余的情绪，这让你没由来的感到一阵挫败感——但随即你好像意识到了什么，单手覆上他的脸颊，故意制造着暧昧的气氛。

“你就是在报复吧！”他狠狠地扇开你的手，诧异于你突然露出一副果然如此的神色，他感到有些不寒而栗，僵硬的身体浪费了其上的热度。

“不，我怎么会做出那么无聊的事情呢？”你虚伪地否认了这件事，给自己的行为冠上个更方便的借口，“真是完美啊——基因也好，性格也好，不过这样的话就太无趣了。”

你指的是索维林为了完美的基因操控了自身繁衍手段的事，这种毫无生气的全新繁衍手段显然得不到你的赞同。青涩的青年显然对于自己种族的手段抱有强烈的认同感，听着你的话忍不住爆出一句反驳。

他可爱的话语被你堵在喉咙里，你轻柔的动作像是在亲吻伊甸园里带着原罪的苹果——也许比作是不和女神挑拨离间的金苹果更为合适。但如果你没有狠狠的咬上他的嘴唇尝到浓浓的血腥的话，也许两个人都会享受这样的温存。

即使不明白你的意思，这位聪明的青年也敏锐地察觉到这绝对不是什么对他有好处的事，他惊慌地逃脱着，却发现自己在无意识中被你牢牢缠住，他歇斯底里地挣扎起来，脖颈上的金属叮当作响，“放开我，你这个……”

他一时竟找不到合适的词语来形容，被卡在喉咙里的话语变成咒骂一般的呜咽。你扯着链子把他拉起来，把身旁落地的镜子转过来，强迫他看着镜子里透出了自己发红的脸色。映出全身的镜子反射出了两人微妙的姿势，他猛地向后一躲，试图从这样古怪的场景中逃离开来，但似乎这个动作冒犯了你，你的脸上毫无掩饰地表现出厌烦的情绪。

你紧紧地握住他的手臂，让他没有办法从你的身上逃下去，像这样保持着跨坐的姿势，反而让他被卡在腿间的凸起，炽热的温度顺着两人相连的肌肤传来，他开始颤抖起来。

剧烈的颤抖加重了他恐惧的心理，你把他的脸贴向镜子，看着两人同时高涨起来的反应，这种全新的感觉带着他对未知发展的畏惧。但这位高傲的青年不愿意轻易在你的面前低头，尽管现在他只是个你将要下手的货物。

你的手指在他的腰间打转，在敏感的部位受到按压是对他神经的极大挑战。他咬住下唇不让自己发声，但你没有放过那几个从齿间漏出的音色。于是你不再满足于几处小小的身体接触，解开束缚着他的衣物，当他完全暴露在你面前的时候，你不由发出一声轻笑。

他的脸色更加难看起来，当他的身体清清楚楚地接触到你的欲望的时候，全身都在叫嚣着他是如何的反感——可笑的是这种脆弱的抵触很快被你消耗殆尽，你的指尖触碰到他反应强烈的性器的时候，由不得他反抗，你握动的频率开始加快，在他几乎哭出来的时候吻住了他胸前的朱红。

多处传来的快感让他无所适从，双手下意识的环在你的双肩，跟着你的节奏扭动，却保持着跪坐的姿势。当他的体液染污了你的手指的同时，这个强忍着的青年终于控制不住的喘息出声，和以往相差许多的柔媚声线从他低沉的喉咙里叫嚣出来，泪眼朦胧的盯着你的双眼。

原本他以为你的挑逗到此结束，可你沾着白液不安分的手没有放过他的意思，对方的穴口在被你接触的一瞬间产生了强烈的排异倾向，这让你不得不小心翼翼地濡湿扩张，同时还好心的低声安慰着未经人事的青年顺着你的意思。

“抬起来。”你拍着他紧绷的大腿，难得放松了语调命令道。恐惧的青年几乎是想也不想的顺从了你的命令，后穴强忍着不适吸住了你的手指，但很快未经开拓的通道有些蠢蠢欲动的迎接着进入，顺着呼吸韵律的张合之间显得有些稚嫩。

你扶着他的腰示意对方坐下，但这在青年看来你简直是疯了，“这不可能，我做不到！”他几乎变得音调，这冲散了些许刚才盲目的顺从所带来的堕落感，在快感边缘沉浮的金色青年拒绝了你这位引他渡人的邀请，妄想着独自逃脱。

你不容分说的按住他的肩膀，在他的惨叫中达到底部，没来得及充分扩充的穴道被异物填满，隐约有些撕裂的痛楚传来。绝望的神色染上他的眼底，一瞬间爆发的痛感让他呜咽出声，但你在他哀求的同时不为所动，不停向他索取。

“自己动。”身下的性器碾压着他的敏感点，每到一处又是一声甜得发腻的喘息声，你故意挺立着自己的分身，在与对方忘情接吻的时刻突然停下了身下的动作，当他用一只哀求着屠夫宰杀的小羊一般的眼神望着你的时候，你却像是个恶作剧的坏人一样笑起来，“自己拿走你想要的。”

他无意识的歪动脑袋，却像是讨好似的亲吻你的嘴角，模仿着刚才的样子抬起自己的身体，向下猛地坐下去，一路刺激着诱发快感的地点，直到抵达了最深处，却想让你停在那里别出来。

他试着调整节奏，真的如同你所要求的那般上下索求，你被他紧紧搂住，耳畔全是令人迷醉的声响，但始作俑者却并没有意识到自己的动作，身体接触的感觉对于他来说是种新奇的体验。

“别夹那么紧，很容易射的。”你冷清的声音从他的头顶传来，他似乎是恢复了几分理智，面色潮红还未褪去。受了冷落的性器不自觉的在你的腿上磨蹭着，一阵快感像是涨潮似的在大脑里涌来。

他终于知道自己是有多么古怪了，这是任何一个索维林人都不屑去做的事情。当他不小心对上镜子里自己那副被愉悦冲昏头脑的迷乱神态时，顿时恨不得否认自己的存在。

可是被填满的快感让他舍不得这么快逃离，自制力如同轻薄的贝壳一样被海浪冲散。不，这样是不对的，作为索维林的高傲如同本能一样刻在心底。他强忍着软弱的身体，抬起头一下打破镜子，顾不得刮伤的手掌握起一块碎片向你袭来。

这样的异变让你一下没有反应过来，当脸上多出一道鲜红的痕迹时你才一把握住了他的手腕，却出乎意料的停止了其余的攻击——只是覆上他的双唇，舔舐着红肿的唇瓣，眯着眼笑了起来。

这家伙和其他温顺的孩子不一样——这无疑让你更加开心起来。但当他的身体在你下一次的贯穿中一下子瘫软，哀求着向你告饶的时候，虚假的生理眼泪滚落下来，你未免又有点失望。

你重新掌握了两人身体的主权，你啃上对方脖颈刚才挣扎时割出的伤痕，粗糙的舌尖碰撞着皮肉，你挑逗似的含住伤口，不断施以疼痛，即使是你脸上的笑容也让他感受不到任何温柔。

他在这种煎熬下格外难过，痛楚和快感在一起混杂，被挑起的欲望在一瞬间得到满足，席卷全身的触电感带起身体一阵战栗。

他最后瘫倒在你的怀里，地上镜子的碎片倒映出两人还未分离的身体。

最后金色的小鸟被关进了他的笼子，飞船已经驶离许久了。


End file.
